¡La Nueva Encargada!
by ChaneKiin.n
Summary: Shikamaru Nara es el dirigente de una prestigiosa empresa "ANBU"; en ella ingresa Ino Yamanaka quien será la nueva encargada de todo un departamento en donde predominan los hombres. ¿Cómo le hará él para llamar su atención? Y si en todo caso lo consiguiera… ¿Será que ella también se atreva a tomar el puesto de su problemático corazón? ADV:UA. Lenguaje Soez. Lime. ¡Me uno al reto!


Konnichipuuu! :D

Sí perdón, ya sé que me he ausentado por largo tiempo, pero ya saben cómo son los estudios de enfadosos y que siempre están presentes hasta que termine y yo me pueda mantener por mi propia cuenta jaja.

En fin, pero me decidido a contribuir a la noble causa y del llamado de Neith Akemi. Por ello les traigo ahora esta nueva historia con mi pareja favorita ShikaIno, si ya me conocen, sabrán que siempre tengo una que otra advertencia para el fic:

*Universo Alterno

* "_Pensamientos"_

*Lenguaje Soez

*Lime 

De antemano gracias por leer y espero que sea de su agrado.

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto son de mi auditoría, si fueran míos estos dos sin duda estarían oficialmente juntos y muy probablemente Temari no existiría xD.**_

|*.°|*.°|*.°|*.°

°| La Nueva|°

"_Por Kami que era increíblemente inteligente y sofisticado. Joder que él era endemoniadamente sexy. Y una mierda de que él sea mi jefe…"_

El sonido que hizo su taza de café desplomándose y partiéndose en mil pedazos en el piso la hizo sobresaltarse y por ende, que se librara de aquellos inmorales pensamientos que no hacían más que atentar contra su frágil corazón.

Vio enseguida como los demás miembros de su piso le dirigían miradas, pero ninguno de ellos, hizo ademán de quererla ayudar, después de todo esa chiquilla era la nueva encargada del Departamento y esperaban cualquier error de su parte para verla caer. Si tan sólo su asistente no hubiera tenido ese maldito compromiso, ella se hubiera ahorrado el hecho de haber ido por el café y no estuviese presentando la penosa necesidad de recoger aquél desastre por culpa de sus hormonas.

―¡Tonta, tonta!― Se reganó a sí misma en voz baja al tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento y se agachaba para recoger los restos -de la que había sido su taza favorita.-

―Y todo por andar pensando en él. Por todos los cielos Ino, porque no mejor vas y le dices lo bien que le quedan las nalgas en ese pantalón en vez de andar tirando cosas por ahí…

―¿Está bien señorita? Permítame ayudarla por favor.― Le dijo una voz serena y varonil.

Se calló de pronto al ver que hincado frente de ella, se encontraba el aludido: Shikamaru Nara; prodigio humano, experto en análisis y estrategias. Especializado en salvaguardar la "seguridad nacional" y detención de criminales clase S (terroristas, genocidios, asesinos en serie, violadores, etc.) siendo por lo mismo…nada más y nada menos que el jefe de la compañía ANBU.

―Yo…yo…etto…

―Déjeme hacerlo a mi, no se preocupe― le dijo quitando los fragmentos de su mano. ―Se puede lastimar con esto.

―Pero usted también― le respondió la blonda. Y ni bien lo había dicho, cuando el mayor se pinchó con un pedazo de porcelana, al instante un espeso líquido color escarlata comenzó a emanar de uno de sus dedos.

―Mire, por culpa de mi torpeza se ha hecho daño. Gomenasai Nara-sama.― Se lamentó la apenada joven, y por puro reflejo, se llevó a la boca el dedo afectado del moreno y empezó a succionarlo para que dejase de sangrar.

El dirigente, no podía creer lo que esta chica le estaba haciendo, y lo peor del caso era que lo disfrutaba en demasía. Se quedó pasmado, deleitándose con mirar sus carnosos y rosados labios mientras éstos envolvían con suavidad la dañada extremidad y por unos segundos, su hábil mente comenzó a imaginar y a transmitir la presente acción… "al mayor de sus dedos".

"_¡Oh Kami, creo que esto es más tortuoso para mí que aguantar esta estúpida cortada! Por piedad, has que me suelte ya, si no, no podré contenerme…"_

Pensó dentro de sí Shikamaru, mientras se mordía el interior de su belfo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dejar de fantasear con la desconocida; con la despampanante desconocida se corrigió a sí mismo.

―¡Ah! Listo, ya no sangra, ahora sólo debe de ponerse una vendita y con eso estará bien. Señor, de verdad que lo lamento, pero si me despide, lo entenderé, sé que lo merezco por la falta de cuidado que…

―Tranquila señorita Yamanaka, nadie la va a despedir, y menos ahora que recién brinda sus valiosos servicios para nuestra empresa.

―¿Usted sabe mi… y que soy "la nueva encargada"?― Balbuceó. Era increíble que él lo supiera, y eso la hizo sentir importante, ya que sabía el altísimo cargo que el morocho tenía en la ciudad, y al instante, una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

―Claro que lo sé…Jamás olvido un rostro. Además es muy hermosa, por lo tanto mucho menos, lo olvidaría―. Le dijo mientras tomaba su platinado mechón de cabello y lo escondía detrás de su oreja derecha.

El joven recordó como es que se pasó horas contemplando el currículo de YAMANAKA INO, no sólo su imagen, si no que también contaba con una esplendida lista de especialidades en materia de psicología y criminología. De sobra contaba con un sinfín de buenas recomendaciones, empezando por su padre, quien era dueño de una comercializadora de plantas y flores muy famosa en Konoha. Él ya sabía mucho de ella, pero aún quería más.

Fue puesta como encargada del Departamento de Criminología (Psicología) curiosamente un piso debajo de donde él tenía su oficina. Ella había ingresado en la compañía tres días atrás y por alguna razón, parecía estar hipnotizado por aquella criatura, quizás ya comenzaba a emplear sus técnicas sobre su pobre persona. Debido a esos ojos…

No podía dejar de ver los hermosos zafiros que tenía por ojos, deseaba que éstos lo miraran siempre…

–¡Dirigente Nara!

Aquel extenuante grito se encargó de interrumpir sus intenciones, con resignación el aludido viró su cuerpo hacia la persona que le llamaba.

–¿Qué sucede Temari?

–Señor, le recuerdo que tiene una importante reunión a las 12:00 en punto, me he desvivido por conseguirle una cita con la empresa Suna gracias a mis contactos y a usted parece no importarle en lo absoluto. Mucho menos para que pierda el tiempo con alguien que al parecer no va a estar mucho tiempo en esta industria–dijo ella despectivamente mientras veía a Ino, ésta última, instantáneamente soltó al moreno y se irguió del suelo para encararla en el aspecto visual, ya que no quería armar ninguna otra escena, ya mucho tenía con "sanar" el dedo de su jefe frente a todos.

El taciturno moreno imitó a la especialista en mentes y después le contestó a su asistente.

–No te adelantes a sacar conclusiones Temari, es sólo una junta de negocios, no es como si se acabara el mundo. Aunado a eso son tus hermanos, no pasará nada, aunque no entiendo porque estás con nosotros sí la empresa Sunagakure es suya. Además, siempre hay tiempo de ayudar a alguien. No todos los días nos encontramos con empleados tan…agradables–concluyó mientras miraba a la Yamanaka.

La asistente bufó sonoramente y se dio la media vuelta, era obvio que estaba perdiendo lo que más había estado cuidando durante los 3 años que llevaba trabajando con lo que ella decía ser su futuro esposo.

–Como no rompí su maldito currículo cuando pude– soltó al aire al tiempo en que ingresaba al elevador. –¡Señor Nara apresúrese el elevador está a punto de cerrarse!

–Cielos, parece ser que tener de novia a su asistente no fue una buena idea, ¿eh? –le preguntó sarcástica la portadora de los ojos azules.

–Muy graciosa señorita, pero no, no me gustan las mujeres problemáticas, además es por ello que en los contratos de las empresas expresan claramente: No relaciones con los otros diligentes. Que por cierto cabe mencionar que era una persona muy sabia... _"¿Cómo le explico que fui yo?"_

No sabía por qué, pero la blonda sintió que una punzada le atestó el vientre. Era como si le hubiera dolido su comentario. Acaso, ¿ella tenía esperanzas de llegar a tener una relación, con él…con su jefe?

–Claro, tiene toda la razón― mintió con una sonrisa. Omitiendo por completo la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

–¡Diligente Nara!

"_¡Tsk! Maldita mujer. Por Kami, se está haciendo cada vez más insoportable"_

–Bien será mejor que ya me vaya. No creo soportar durante todo un día los sermones que me dará si no me apuro. Señorita Yamanaka ha sido un verdadero placer– ronroneó él, mientras tomaba la delicada mano de la joven y depositaba un tierno beso.

–Lo mismo digo señor, y nuevamente le suplico me perdone.

–¡Que va! Si no hubiera sido por esto jamás se hubiese dado esta conversación– sonrió. –Ojalá y mañana vuelva a tirar su taza– concluyó el trigueño alzando su perezoso brazo a modo de despedida mientras se dirigía al elevador -que ahora estaba atiborrado de personas- el cual Temari se empeñaba en mantener allí para Shikamaru quién se dirigía -con su habitual paso lento y manos en los bolsillos- haciendo que su retaguardia reluciera más.

–¡Diablos! Vamos jefe, mueva sus piernas– instó un joven con rojos tatuajes de triángulos en las mejillas y marcados colmillos.

–Hai, hai…–se limitó a responder ingresando al concurrido ascensor.

Las puertas de éste se cerraron tras él y la blonda sonrió de medio lado, no siendo capaz de esconder su emoción. –Claro que lo haré Nara-sama, claro que lo haré, siempre y cuando…usted vuelva a traer ese bendito pantalón– dijo; audible sólo para ella. Acto seguido se giró y encaró a todos los presentes.

–¡Bien, ya les mostraré lo digna y capaz que soy de este puesto! Tráiganme otro café y... ¡A trabajar!

|*.°|*.°|*.°|*.°

–Se los juro que jamás me había sentido así con alguna otra mujer, y eso que sólo estuve con ella 5 minutos. Y si la vieran… ¡Kami! Es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. No sé si es precipitado pero…creo que estoy enamorado.

–¡Jah! Vamos Shikamaru, ni que tuviéramos 10 años, no es para que llegues a esos extremos amigo. Aún te falta por conocer un sinfín de regalos que nos brinda Mamá Naturaleza y Papá Genes– le contestó la misma persona que le había hecho burla en el elevador; el mejor detective secreto y privado Kiba Inuzuka. Le decían de "cariño" perro, pues además de sus facciones jamás se le escapaba una pista.

–Es en serio Inu, no les miento ni estoy exagerando.

–Yo sí te creo Shikamaru– le apoyó el hombre más robusto de los presentes. Chouji Akimichi, mejor amigo y mano derecha del Presidente de la compañía.

–Pero qué cosas estás diciendo Chouji, sí está más que claro que tiene una relación con su asistente, esa que vino de la empresa de Sunagakure– soltó un sonriente joven de cabellos rubios con "cicatrices" en los pómulos, eterno recuerdo de un victorioso enfrentamiento contra la mafia japonesa. Pero gracias a ello, logró ser Vicepresidente y quién ocuparía –algún día- el cargo que tenía Shikamaru.

–De seguro y es otro de sus caprichos, con eso de que tiene una afición por las mujeres…rubias– soltó con desdén Sasuke Uchiha, un brillante Penalista que los asesoraba siempre.

Los presentes comenzaron a reír. –Aunque claro, es una total estupidez, ya que, si no mal recuerdo, tú mismo fuiste el que hizo las cláusulas de: No relaciones en el mismo conjunto laboral- terminó el de cabellos negros, tratando de imitar la voz del "acusado".

–¿Y qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Fue lo único que se me ocurrió cuando Temari obtuvo el puesto, era la única manera "sana y sutil" de mantenerla alejada de mí.– Trató de defenderse.

–Y ni te funcionó genio, ahora gracias a ti, nuestras novias han tenido que abandonar ANBU. ¡Mi pobre Hinata-chan!– se quejó el de las cicatrices alargando el nombre de su prometida con tristeza mientras hacía un mohín infantil con su boca.

–¡Al diablo con lo sutil ¡Exacto Naruto! Ahora la única persona que tiene sexo sobre el escritorio es Einstein– reclamó el Inuzuka apuntando al estratega con el dedo. –Mientras que todos nosotros nos quedamos con las pelotas azules y tenemos que esperar hasta que llegamos a casa para coger– concluyó. Tras decirlo, los demás lo secundaron con la cabeza, asintiendo repetidamente.

–¿Nani? De qué hablas, yo jamás lo he hecho en mi oficina, mucho menos con Temari. Aunque… bien, de acuerdo, confieso que fueron un par de besos, pero sólo fue eso, no llegamos a nada más–

Sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo incrédulos por aquella declaración. –Que Kami te perdone, ahora sí ya no me cabe ninguna duda, mis sospechas eran ciertas. ¡Eres jodidamente gay! Hasta le has ganado a la mariconería de Naruto y Sasuke.– Se burló el castaño y comenzó a reírse sonoramente.

–¡Hey, eso no es cierto! ¡Todo ha sido por él, no es mi culpa que yo sea tan sexy y no se pueda resistir a mí-dattebayo!

El pobre azabache se atragantó con aire –¡¿Pero qué cosas dicen ustedes dos?–Cuando se recobró de la impresión se dirigió al Nara. –Ejem…– carraspeó él. –Omitiré la estupidez del Chien Kiba (perro Kiba) y de Freddy Krueger (por las cicatrices de Naruto) y te diré que me resulta increíble que te hayas negado, vamos, debo de admitir que hasta yo aceptaría pasar un rato con la hermana de los Sabaku-No.

–Emm…Yo también omitiré el hecho de que me han llamado homosexual y que me le han dado una golpiza a mi ego masculino. Así que..¿en qué estabamos? Ah sí en que no quiero ni tirarme a Temari. ¿Uchiha tú sí? Vale, te la regalo, yo no la quiero. Además estamos aquí para trabajar no para ayudar a la sobrepoblación del mundo y…

–No es por nada, ya sabes que eres mi amigo y te respeto. Pero a mí si me encantaría sobrepoblar unos cuantos mundos más.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos. Quedaron atónitos y con los ojos desorbitados al descubrir que el que había zanjado e interrumpido el comentario de su superior fuese el más inocente, callado, serio e introvertido.

–¡Chouji!– le gritaron antes de soltarse a reír a carcajadas.

–¿Qué? Yo sólo decía ¿Por qué, acaso estoy mal?

–Claro que no socio, lo que tú digas –le sonrió a su mejor amigo y después se viró hacia los otros. –Bien, creo que ya es suficiente, por lo visto ya comienzan a delirar por la inanición. Anden, vayan ya a sus casas para que puedan "_comer_ de las dos cosas". No sé para qué los hice llamar, de todas formas nunca me sirven para nada…–bromeó el encargado de ANBU. –Está reunión ha terminado– terminó él al tiempo en que se levantaba de su silla.

–¡Ujú! ¡Condones nuevos allá voy!

–Al fin comida, ¡demos gracias todos!

–Me parece excelente Nara.

–¡Kami te bendiga, eres un buen hombre-dattebayo!

Dijeron sus amigos levantándose también de sus asientos y se dirigieron al moreno. –Vaya, parece ser que sí está enamorado, jamás lo había visto tan benévolo con nosotros– bromearon todos.

–Amigo, bien sabes que lo que dijimos no es cierto. Te estimamos mucho, así que te apoyaremos con esta chica. Más te vale que luego nos la presentes para que te brindemos nuestra aprobación–dijo el mayor de ellos poniendo la mano sobre el hombro derecho de el de la coleta.

–Sí. Y también para _darle_ "el visto bueno"– dijo el tatuado sirviéndose de sus manos para delinear las curvas de una mujer imaginaria y meneando la cadera adelante y atrás. (Como perrito en celo).

–No lo escuches Nara, es más ni lo veas a él. Pero… al menos sabes que cuentas con nosotros tres–le decía Sasuke dándole una palmadita mientras miraba a Chouji y a Naruto. –O mejor dicho quizás, sólo dos… se corrigió el de los ojos ónix al ver detenidamente a éste último quien miraba a Shikamaru con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Claro que no dobe, yo también lo apoyo, es sólo que estoy un poco decepcionado, ya tenía una chica pensada para el jefe. Ojalá y sí se hubiera esperado a conocer a mi prima recién llegada– se quejó. –Es una lástima es muy parecida a mí, y curiosamente… también es rubiaaa― le dijo alargando la última vocal al tiempo en que le codeaba las costillas. ―Pero bueno. Suerte con ella, ¡nos vemos mañana!― se despidió de él, dejando al Nara muy confundido.

|*.°|*.°|*.°|*.°

Como siempre agradezco su atención y no olviden de dejar un review para su servidora que me motivan a continuar y a dar lo mejor de mí en estos textos. En medida que los reciba continuaré con la historia, porque realmente aún tengo mis dudas respecto de éste. Ayúdenme a decidirme si seguirlo o no.

Me despido por el momento. Besos y abrazos Muuaaa! *.*

Los quiere: **'****'****'****'****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)****'****'****'****'** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…


End file.
